


Halloween Treats

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pets, Surprise Ending, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A night's trick or treating brings Belle a little more than she bargained for!





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



> Dear wavewright62, I saw your requests and knew I had to try writing something for you - I do hope you like what I came up with! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Belle’s only Halloween costume was a necklace made of tiny plastic pumpkins, unless, of course, her thick autumn coat of silky black fur counted as dressing up for the holiday. Simple though it was, the outfit had already garnered her quite a few admiring looks and words, and Belle was practically purring with pride.

Overhead the moon had risen, and was a vivid disk of gold in the sky. It loomed like a massive swollen pumpkin over the abandoned house at the end of the street, and clouds of bats flew out from one of the broken windows. Passing children dressed as ghosts and witches and vampires crossed the road to avoid the house, and some fled screaming back home at the sudden emergence of the bats.

Belle was too sensible to believe that the old place was haunted, but she gave the house a wide berth anyway. Next door to it there lived a large and rather fierce Rottweiler, and Belle did not want anything to do with him if she could help it! 

Stepping daintily through her home’s front gate and slinking into the kitchen, the youngster felt very satisfied indeed with her haul. Nobody else could have been clever enough to obtain such luscious bounty! The scent of it was heavenly as Belle carefully carried her prize to the bench to relish it at her leisure. Whatever it was she had, she was most certainly going to enjoy it.

The candy apple was all sticky sweetness, and Belle sneezed a little as the tacky goo stuck to her face and almost filled her nostrils. It did smell good, but how on earth was she supposed to eat this thing?

“Belle, how on earth did you get that? You silly kitty!”

The kitten’s ears perked up at the sound of her pet human’s voice, and she jumped down from the bench and rubbed against his legs. She began mewing delightedly as she saw him pouring a tuna sachet into her food bowl.

“Here you go, sweetie. This is a much better Halloween treat for you than candy apples!”


End file.
